causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Esteban Flores
Esteban Flores was a major character in Cause of Death. Highly resourceful and intelligent, Esteban served as the head of the Northern California branch of the Flores Cartel in the story. Esteban was the father of Miguel and Carlito Flores. Info (from Secret Files) Born in Trinirez, Mexico. He initially rejected the criminal lifestyle, choosing instead to get a degree in law. However, when his father and brother were brutally killed by a rival cartel, he accepted his place in the family business. In the 80s, Esteban expanded the cartel's activity into America and worked alongside Jacob Fallon's crime syndicate. In 2010, he attempted to usurp control on the cartel from his uncle, Arcangel, and reform it. Esteban has never shown any traits to suggest that he took his produce (drugs) himself, and has often looked apon his criminal empire as though it was a business. A Lost Son Esteban and Carlito first debutred at the end of Volume 1 in a bonus scene, where they are distraught at the death of Esteban's youngest son, Miguel Flores, who (V1C3) was killed earlier that Volume. At this conversation does Esteban ask Carlito to spend some time with his mother (the game never showed or mentioned this woman, or even confirmed if she was Esteban's wife, again). Esteban was enraged at his eldest son's death, but was willing to handle his response calmly and rationally. Unfortunately, the impulsiveness of Carlito prevented him from seeing such logic. Causing the events of V2C2-C3, Carlito -- discontent with his father's more patient approach to extract revenge -- independtly hired an assassin, knife-throwing expert The Ghost, to the USA. His first mission was to execute Tom Grayson, a businessman who cost the Flores Cartel 20k$ in property over a botched shipment -- but his real target was Mal Fallon. The Ghost, thanks to the sudden intervention of Natara Williams, failed to kill (but was able to escape) Mal. After deducing that the Flores Cartel was likely to be behind the assasination attempt, Mal (using Ken Greene as backup) went to the house of the cartel (the house was large and upscale) in the next episode. After a tense discussion between Carlito and his fiancee Esmeralda Salazar, Esteban changed the tone of the conversation by stepping in (player choice dictates how it flows). Either way, Mal leaves since he doesn't have the evidence to pursue deeply. Using his father Jacob Fallon for help, Mal is able to discover that Esme is an illegal immigrant; after threatening to give up information on her, Estebna is forced to betray The Ghost by revealing his address, leading to his arrest. Later that episode, Esteban punches Carlito, enraged at what his impulsiveness has led to. Esteban briefly appeared in V2C8's bonus scene, apparently allied with Genevieve Collins. Overthrow and Death In V4C2, Esteban was able to overthrow his cousin Arcangel's branch in Mexico, skyrocketing his cartel's power. Concerned for his son's safety, Jacob contacted Mal and instructed him to give Esteban an offering in exchange for safety. Esteban and Mal met at Miguel's grave, but Carlito, infuriated and astonished at how his father is making a deal, kidnapped both of them. In V4C3, after the two men engaged in a conversation that reflected on their experiences and on Jacob, Carlito's fiancee -- Esmeralda Salazar --- fatally stabbed Esteban through the chest killing him. Esme pinned the death on Mal, which, combined with Miguel, accelerated Carlito's intensive hatred of Mal. It was later revealed in V11C8 that Esme killed Esteban because she wanted to, without having to explot Carlito excessively, destroy the Flores Cartel to reduce competiton against her own father's cartel. Category:Characters Category:V2 Characters Category:V2 Antagonists Category:V4 Characters Category:Flores Cartel Category:Collins Network Category:Jacob Fallon Network Category:Deceased